


i belong to you

by Gallavicher (Gobblepotle)



Series: Song Inspired Stories. [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Family Bonding, Gallavich, M/M, Music, Song - Freeform, love at first sigh, see notes at the end for more info
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotle/pseuds/Gallavicher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I belong to you<br/>And you<br/>You belong to me too </p><p>You make my life complete<br/>You make me feel so sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	i belong to you

Mickey knew this was not a very good idea, apart he knew his sister was a person of only a few words, took her so little words to convince her big gay brother to come with her to see her best friend perform at the bar as she promised him she will go to see him, but drag mickey with her would take only a few words and some free alcohol to convince him, since this was southside and that meant it was no good place to go out alone in the night without someone to protect her from some pervs, at that mickey thought it would be good to go as a bodyguard but he wouldn't enjoy the show, because it wasn't his thing, but mandy would show him how wrong he was, since she didn't told her how cute was her best friend.

Once they arrived, Ian could notice her presence and give a nod to the people he was previously talking too in which she noticed it could be his hot big brother, the one all called "lip"...

'You made it' Ian said greeting her with a hug.

'Of course, I wouldn't miss my best friend gig' she said punching Ian's shoulder with a greeting punch.

'Btw, this is My brother mickey' mandy said while pointing a finger towards him

'Hi' Ian said with a grin and his eyes searching all over mickey's body, and he just nod not really paying attention to the redhead in front of him

'Well, it's my turn to get into the scenary' Ian said noticing the other band finished playing their gig.

With Ian still watching at mickey like if where love at the first sigh, he decided to dedicate this song to him...

'This song goes to a pretty guy and the most beautiful piercing blue eyes i ever seen' Ian said starring at him as the drums start playing and guitar follows it...

At this mickey eyes follows that sweet angelic voice and he thought for a second that the song he choose to sing fit perfectly for him

" I always loved you from the start  
But I could not figure out  
That I had to do it everyday

So I put away the fight  
Now I'm gonna live my life  
Giving you the most in everyway

I belong to you  
And you  
You belong to me too

You make my life complete  
You make my feel so sweet"

As the song continues mandy could see mickey paying attention to every word, every move her best friend did and she knew, she felt glad she convinced his brother to come with her, or he wouldn't had found true love in the sofa in their house, where he was, doing nothing else than drink his beer, she felt good of the love she could feel in the air, it could happen an accident right now in front of them, that mickey would never notice since his eyes seems to be glued to the redhead now looking at him with a wide grin in his face as he greets his public making his way out the scenary to hug his best friend and her brother very excited for the successful of his performance, watching all over mickey with those puppy eyes and that wide grin as mickey search those big green eyes as well, like if was love at first sigh

Mickey walking back at home felt like he couldn't complain, the night has been amazing, and all thanks to his sister, who would ever think that over a lot of brad pitt's looks alike, this guy would check on him, not only sing a song to him, but the kiss, that romantic, full of passion kiss, and who would ever thought he would find somebody and he got to be honest, tonight he could find that perfect redhead guy he would fall in love, completely, this guy which mickey always thought could be a perfect couple with, this guy who mickey stalked in the distance while he was visiting mandy, who would ever knew that night he would find his boyfriend and all thanks to Mandy.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a song of the same name by lenny Kravitz.


End file.
